Darkness
by Kim Victoria
Summary: Tangis darah ini semakin deras. Aku tidak peduli. Biar tangis menyedihkan ini sedikit meringankan hatiku walau semua tidak akan berubah. Aku tau itu. Aku mencintaimu Sebastian. Warning: Poetry BL fic, typo's, jelek, abal, Like? Read! and Review!


# _**DARKNESS**_ #

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

Darkness©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Poetry, Romance

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: Haihaihai! Halo FKI! Saya kembali! #lebay

Hah~ sudah 2 tahun saya meninggalkan fandom ini. Dan agaknya sedikit kecewa fic-fic para senpai belum juga update padahal sudah lama~ sekali. #digebuginparasenpaiFKI

Ekhem, ini adalah fic debut saya untuk kembali ke FKI dan fic poetry pertama saya, semoga tidak mengecewakan para pembaca.

Enjoy reading!

.

.

.

* * *

_Aku putih, seputih harapan dan citaku_

_Aku merah, semerah amarah dan dendamku_

_Aku hijau, sehijau pengalamanku_

_Aku hitam sehitam pekanya dosaku_

* * *

Hari-hariku tidak pernah sama lagi seperti sebelumnya. Semua kini menjadi suram. Semua berubah gelap.

Aku tidak bisa manyalahkan siapa pun, ini adalah kesalahan fatal sang pencipta. Itulah sebabnya aku tak pernah mempercayainya. Tuhan itu tidak ada, disaat diri ini memohon untuk diselamatkan, menjerit pilu menyebut namanya. Tuhan tetap tidak datang.

Tapi dia datang untukkku. Sang iblis.

Dia datang, melebarkan sayap hitamnya membentang. Wajahnya terpatri apik tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Bak ukiran porselin yang sangat mahal dan berharga. Begitu sempurna. Hitam membalut dirinya begitu lekam. Rambutnya, pakaiannya, sayapnya, semuanya, kecuali kedua iris crimson yang memikat dan kulitnya yang putih pucat.

Bagi orang lain, pertemuanku dengan sang iblis mungkin sangat tak logis. Dia datang untuk membuat kontrak denganku.

Ya, denganku sang bocah lusuh yang tengah berada di ambang kematian ini.

Mata kananku seperti terbakar. Sang iblis mengukir lambang kontrak pada mata kananku. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku menyanggupi segala persyarataan dan sesuai dengan kontar sang iblis pun menjadi pionku.

"Namaku Ciel Phantomhive. Pewaris tunggal keluarga Phantomhive." Ucapku lantang disaat dia bertanya siapa diriku. Iblis itu tersenyum, begitu menyilaukan dimataku. Sempat terlintas di pikiranku kalau iblis ini adalah malaikat, hah, tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin. Benar'kan?

* * *

_Tidak sedikit pun __aku__ menyesal_

_Tidak ragu mempersembahkan jiwa__k__u_

_Karena iblis telah menolong__k__u_

_Tidak seperti Tuhan yang entah kapan menolong__k__u_

* * *

Namun setelah kontark ini terselesaikan aku tidak dapat membayar janjiku. Aku tak bisa memberikan jiwaku pada sang iblis. Dan membuat sang iblis terikat kontrak selamanya denganku.

Semua ini karena Alois, dia menjadikanku iblis dengan permintaan terakhirnya. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa pun karena saat itu tubuhku dikuasai oleh jiwanya.

Setelah itu senyum tak pernah terlihat lagi dari bibirnya, yang ada kini hanya raut wajah datar dan sendu yang ada. Apakah dia merasa kecewa? Apakah kini dia membenciku? Aku tak tau.

Yang ku inginkan kini hanyalah senyum itu kembali menghiasi bibir tipisnya dan mengakar sampai pada kedua iris crimsonnya yang berpedar indah bak api atau pun merah semerah darah.

Aku menginginkan senyum itu kembali. Tapi, tiap aku meminta hal itu dia akan langsung pergi menjauh dari pandanganku. Menjauh dari jangkauanku. Apakah sebegitu kecewanya kau padaku Sebastian?

* * *

_Seperti alunan lagu lacrimosa_

_Nada sedih senyap menyelimuti_

_Hidup__k__u adalah kebohongan yang busuk_

_Terbelenggu kegelapan kekal_

* * *

Aku yang kini hanya bisa berpura-pura memerintahmu. Sebenarnya aku sudah tak kuasa. Aku terpukul melihat sikapmu Sebastian. Tau kah kau? Aku tak tahan melihat raut wajah sendumu. Itu bagai memukul telak ulun hatiku.

Perasaan ini campur aduk. Apakah kau tau? Dulu saat tubuh ini masih tubuh manusia, aku sangat menikmati saat-saat moment penting yang kita lewati bersama. Entah itu saat peristiwa jack the ripper dimana kau mati-matian mengajariku cara menjadi first lady atau saat tenggelammnya kapal pesiar dimana kau melindungiku dari para zombie laknat itu hingga membuatmu terluka parah mengingat kau sempat tersayat deathscyhe milik shinigami merah nyentrik bernama Grell Sutcliffe.

Semua pengalaman itu menegangkan sekaligus membuka hatiku bahwa kau memang selelu ada untukku hingga kebohongan menjadi kenyataan.

Kau benar-benar berkerja dengan paham estetikamu itu. Estetika butler yang kau junjung tinggi dan dulu selelu membuatku puas dengan hasil kerjamu. Kini tak ber-arti lagi karena semua adalah semu.

Dipagi hari aku tidak pernah bisa lagi merasakan seduhan teh assam yang kau berikan untukku. Kini perasaku sama denganmu Sebastian. Semuanya hambar dimulutku. Apa ini yang kau rasakan disaat menantikan jiwaku untuk kau makan?

Terlalu Sebastian, kau terlalu sabar menanti! Jika aku menjadi dirimu aku tidak akan sanggup. Inikah pengorbananmu untukku selama ini?

* * *

_Eksistensi lain yang membelot_

_Menjermus dalam gelapnya malam_

_Mengaruk kulit dengan dingin menusuk_

_Menerobos membawa obor berapi ungu_

* * *

Ingin aku menangis, menyesali keangkuhanku dulu. Tapi waktu tidak akan berputar jika aku menangis, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Bahkan untuk menangis saja sekarang aku tak bisa. Air asin di mataku tidak pernah bisa merembes keluar lagi.

Kau begitu perhatian padaku sebelumnya tapi aku selalu menampikmu kasar. Kini saat aku menginginkan kelembutanmu lagi berganti kau yang menampikku terselubung. Sungguh, ingin aku mentertawakan diriku sendiri.

Aku rindu dengan dirimu yang dulu Sebastian... sangat rindu... aku menginginkamu kembali dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam.

Huh... Hati? Aku tertawa miris. Iblis sepertiku memiliki hati?

Aku berharap saat itu aku mati tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Itu lebih baik daripada aku harus mengahadapi dirimu yang sekarang Sebastian. Aku tak sanggup, aku menyesal.

Bisakah kau memaafkanku? Tolong...

Bisakah wujud iblisku sekarang menambal perih deritamu?

Apa saja akanku lakukan... apa pun! Jadi kumohon, maafkan aku Sebastian.

* * *

_Tak terhitung masa yang telah lampau_

_Sakit ini __terus bertumpuk, terus dan terus_

_Meringgis menahan siksaan __batin_

_Semu berharap, bisakah semua kembali?_

* * *

Bodoh bukan? Selama ini aku menyiayiakan semua perhatiannya padaku. Aku meremehkan perasaanmu sebagai bulter namun akhirnya aku terkena imbasnya sendiri.

Kini aku tidak bisa menghindari perasaanku. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu Sebastian. Di hadapkan dengan sikapmu kini membuatku hancur dari dalam, remuk berkeping-keping dan terbang bagai debu.

Aku ingin merutuku Tuhan yang kata orang ada itu. Kenapa kau berdiam diri saja hah? Jika akhirnya seperti ini kenapa kau pertemu itu terjadi bukan?

Katanya kau yang mengatur itu Tuhan?

Katanya sumber semua permasalahkan adalah darimu Tuhan?

Katanya kau juga yang memisahkan kebahagiaan di hidupku Tuhan?!

Aku benci padamu Tuhan!

Teringat masa dimana tubuh ini masih mengalir darah dan oksigen memenuhi paru-paru… bahkan saat-saat itu aku lebih kejam dari wujud iblis ini sekarang. Lebih kotor, lebih menyedihkan…

Tapi semua-nya ada. Teman, dan kau Sebastian.

Tapi kini, saat aku menyandang predikat makhluk terkejam semuanya hilang. Waktuku berhenti. Semua semu fana.

Tiap mata jahanan ini tertutup aku melihat fata morgana. Saat dimana semuanya masih berjalan baik. Disaat kau masih tersenyum. Semuanya terasa indah, ringan dan tulus.

Tanpa terasa aku menangis. Bukan tangis air asin, melainkan tangis merah berbau anyir. Aku menyerah Sebastian. Kau segalanya bagiku. Kembali lah pada pribadi-mu yang dulu.

Tangis darah ini semakin deras. Aku tidak peduli. Biar tangis menyedihkan ini sedikit meringankan hatiku walau semua tidak akan berubah. Aku tau itu.

Aku mencintaimu Sebastian.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Would you to Review?


End file.
